ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuko
How Zuko joined the Tourney Zuko is a firebending master, born as a prince in the Fire Nation Royal Family, who held the title of Fire Lord from 100 AG to 167 AG. Initially Team Avatar's primary enemy, Zuko's early life revolved around trying to capture the long-lost Avatar to end his banishment and regain his honor as Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko is easily recognized by the distinctive scar on the left side of his face. It was given to him by his father, Fire Lord Ozai, shortly before his banishment as a result of an incident in which he unintentionally disrespected his father by speaking out of turn and refusing to duel him. With support from his uncle, General Iroh, and after much internal struggle and turmoil, Zuko rejected Ozai and his model of the Fire Nation. He instead joined the Avatar's group to become Aang's friend and firebending teacher and was determined to end the war and restore both his and the Fire Nation's honor. While Aang defeated Ozai, Zuko, with the help of Katara, defeated his prodigious younger sister Princess Azula and took his place as Fire Lord, declaring the end of the Hundred Year War and the start of an era of love and peace. During his reign as a young Fire Lord, the fallen Elder God Shinnok had lied to Zuko about a mystical artifact called the Jinsei and claimed it to be a life threatening force, when in fact the Jinsei fills Nintendo Land with life. Never knowing he's being lied to, Zuko sets out with Shinnok as his pawn, but someone seeks the truth. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zuko holds a fire between him. After the announcer calls his name Zuko sends the fireball to the camera and draws his swords saying "I'm ready to face you." Special Attacks Burning Fist (Neutral) Zuko swings his right fist out, sending a ball of fire at his opponent. Scorched Cut (Side) Zuko dashes forward doing two slashes with his swords. Dao Burn (Up) Zuko lights his swords on fire, then jumps into the air doing three upper slashes. Firebird (Down) Zuko makes a bird of fire and sends it at his opponent. Inferno Burst (Hyper Smash) Zuko charges up a fireball, starting at small then large as he says "Ridiculous." then shoots it at his opponent. If it hits, it explodes. Blades of Conflagration (Final Smash) Zuko lights his swords on fire then says "I have changed." then runs to his opponent. If he hits, he cuts his opponent for 16 hits, then gives tow large fiery cuts, then blows a fireball in the opponent's face, giving a slo-mo to the opponent's face, before he/she is knocked away. Bonus Costumes Younger_Prince_Zuko.png|Pre-Scarred Zuko Zukobook1.jpg|Book One Zuko Zuko_-_Blue_Spirit.png|Blue Spirit Fire_Lord_Zuko.png|Fire Lord Zuko Pre-Scarred Zuko Zuko's first bonus costume is based on his appearance before he was scarred by Ozai. To unlock, win 30 matches with Zuko. After the 30th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Wow! You got Zuko's face back before his scarring!" Then, highlight Zuko and press Minus. Book One Zuko Zuko's second bonus costume is from Book One: Water. To unlock, clear Classic with Zuko without continuing. After the defeat of Master Hand, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "You have now earned Zuko's Book One appearance, unbelievable!" Then, highlight Zuko and press Minus twice. Blue Spirit Zuko's third bonus costume is his Blue Spirit costume. To unlock, kill 400 Smash Run enemies with Zuko. When the Smash Run is over, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Zuko's not just your ordinary spirit. He's the Blue Spirit, and you've earned it!" Then, highlight Zuko and press Minus thrice. Fire Lord Zuko Zuko's fourth bonus costume is his Fire Lord costume, which he gained after the Hundred Year War. To unlock, clear Boss Mode with Zuko. After Queen Nehelenia's writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "All hail Fire Lord Zuko! He's still taking part in combat, even in his royal garbs!" Then, highlight Zuko and press Minus four times. Victory Animations #Zuko sweeps the ground with his swords, making some fire and says "You'd better learn some respect or I will teach it to you." #Zuko spins his dao swords, then sheathes them and says "Party's over." #*Zuko spins his dao swords, then sheathes them and says "Back to hell, ex-elder God!" (Shinnok victories only) #Zuko does two diagonal slashes then a turning slash, then shoots a fireball from his right hand saying "That won't be enough to escape." #*Zuko does two diagonal slashes then a turning slash, then shoots a fireball from his right hand saying "It's time to pay for what you've done, Father!" (Ozai victories only) On-Screen Appearance Zuko flips to his point, then draws his dao swords and says "My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne." Special Quotes *"You want a show? I'll give you a show!" (When fighting Shinnok) Trivia *Zuko's default rival is a fallen Elder God and ruler of the Netherrealm, Shinnok. *Zuko shares his English voice actor with Captain Gato and General Iroh. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Most requested veterans